


[PODFIC] and so thy thoughts when thou art gone (love itself shall slumber on)

by r2_dj



Category: Let's Play Cyberpunk Red - Polygon (Web Series)
Genre: Amnesia, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Temporary Amnesia, and i figured. be the extremely niche content creator you wish to see in the world., anyway it is fun to channel the theatre kid yknow, i do think a lot of podfic is um. how do i put this. bad? it's bland and i try not to be that, i listen to a lot of podfic when i am goin through it w migraines, literally how does one tag a podfic, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r2_dj/pseuds/r2_dj
Summary: a podfic of pidgewings' gorgeous fic.Author's Summary:vang0's brain is corrosive- eats through existing memories, leaving ragged, burnt-edge holes behind.normally this is a personality trait. a quirk. doesn't affect much- leaves a few distressing situations behind, sure, awkward explanations- but normally he doesn't forget anything important.he just wishes he could remember what he'd forgotten.
Relationships: Vang0 Bang0/Burger Chainz, Vang0 Bang0/Burger Chainz/Dapper Dasha
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	[PODFIC] and so thy thoughts when thou art gone (love itself shall slumber on)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pidgewings (violentlypan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentlypan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [and so thy thoughts when thou art gone (love itself shall slumber on)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259994) by [pidgewings (violentlypan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentlypan/pseuds/pidgewings). 



> this is my first ever podfic. i like reading aloud and thought i wanted to try one, and there are so many lovely short stories in this fandom, and i mentioned it in the pcpr discord and everyone was great... anyway this is coming out within 5 hours of me asking if i could podfic for people. I stumble a few times but it's the spirit of the thing yknow?

player one stream (hopefully this works)

alt. player (ft a vang0 doodle i did a long time ago bc it looked weird otherwise):  


[r2-dj](https://soundcloud.com/dapperdasha) · [and so thy thoughts when thou art gone (love itself shall slumber on)](https://soundcloud.com/dapperdasha/and-so-thy-thoughts-when-thou-art-gone-love-itself-shall-slumber-on)

**Author's Note:**

> I SAID LIKE INSTEAD OF KUDOS AT THE END AND ITS DRIVING ME INSANE
> 
> interact w me @dapperdasha or @r2-dj on tumblr. comments will make me lose my mind w happiness.
> 
> i want to do more podfics! but rn i have two stats topics due at midnight and it's like 9:45 rn oops


End file.
